girl talk
by woodshaw
Summary: when you're married and you have a little fun by talking about kinks


disclaimer: of course i don't own rune factory 2

* * *

"So have you guys done role play yet?"

It took a lot for her to not choke on the cup of black tea Rosalind just poured for her, but Dorothy did end up scalding her tongue seconds after Julia casually brought up the question without even a glance up from filing her delicate nails. When she did turn to look at Dorothy's face, she spurted into a laugh at the way her friend looked at her wide-eyed and flushed with her mouth hanging open slightly, taking in puffs of air to cool down her mouth. Rosalind in the meanwhile soothingly rubbed Dorothy's back, helping to calm her down as she tried to stop coughing, and she shook her head at Julia with the betrayal of a slight smile at her lips.

Dorothy eventually stopped coughing enough to speak again, giving a quick thank you to Rosalind, and breathed in the scent of roses in Julia's room with the relief that she managed not to spill tea on the fine white silk tablecloths the de Sainte-Coquille family had imported from the East and, more importantly, that the subject was dropped.

Which sadly was not to be, for Rosalind soon asked, "Well, have you?"

"I, w-well..." Dorothy bit her lip before blurting out, "H-How, just, well, how does it always seem to turn to this topic...?"

Rosalind and Julia shared a glance before simultaneously bursting into a giggle, each putting an arm around Dorothy's shoulders.

"Well, that's part of the fun of girl talk!" Julia winked at her, "Especially since you're getting lots of 'special' fun."

"_Special_, indeed," said Rosalind with a slow nod of her head.

It was again that Dorothy deeply felt the regret in accidentally letting her tongue slip a few months ago, when Rosalind and Julia, despite their approval of Barrett, would still check up on her and her marriage. She still berated herself over how when Rosalind had asked yet another question about if Barrett ever hurt her in any way, her immediate response was a simple "Not without permission."

Since then, her friends never quite looked at her the same way again. Not that any of their close-knit friendship was lost, thankfully, but the unnerving way they had stared at her with their eyes wide enough to show all the whites and gaping mouths stunned into silence, which was almost a little humorous when she looked back on it, marked a drastic change in the previous perception they've always held of her, the sweet and docile and, most of all, innocent daughter of the town priest. She's a little sorry to think she might've disappointed them, but they've never looked down on her. Instead, they would give her sly winks and grins directed her way, especially when Barrett happened to be near, and Julia would playfully nudge her side as she and Rosalind shared a giggle, and now when they would get together, amidst the usual talk about their home life and other things like fashion and cooking, the conversation would somehow take a turn for the sexual with her friends casually asking questions like _do you use __any __toys _or _how well-endowed is he down there_.

"On the other hand, _w__e_ haven't gotten _any_ fun in _months_! So we gotta live it through you," Julia winked again before trilling another laugh.

"Though, Julia, I believe we are at least better off than, say, Jake and Cecilia," Rosalind said somewhat solemnly.

Julia feigned a wince with a low _ooh_ and wagged an agreeing finger at her friend. "True, true, Rosie dear."

"Anyway, it's not that we're making fun of you, Dorothy, for there is never anything wrong with being sexually active," Rosalind said kindly, stirring in a cube of sugar into her tea. She tilted her head to the side with her lips pressed together as she mulled over her next words, "We just find it rather..._fascinating _how you and Barrett can _continue_ to be so, in contrast to everyone else in Alvarna."

"Yeah, I mean, let's face it, you two are the only ones getting _any_ in this town, aside from probably Kyle and Mana," Julia noted, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, "and those two are probably as vanilla as you can get."

Dorothy held her tongue, having learned her lesson the first time, as she made her best effort to push away the memory of the time she and Barrett had gone over to Kyle and Mana's for a night of drinks. She didn't know how it happened, really, it had been their usual good time, up until when Kyle and Mana's heads were both swaying at the table after four to five cups of whiskey and they ended up spilling more about their sex life than she ever wanted to know. For a while, she could never quite look Kyle in the eye, not after having heard Mana fawning over Kyle being a beast in the sheets some nights and his skill in sowing certain seeds she _really_ wished she didn't hear about.

And it only got worse when after Mana and Kyle shared loud laughter and soppy lovesick gazes over recounting an experience in school role play where Kyle played an apparently _very_ enthusiastic teacher's pet, Barrett, with a third cup of bourbon in hand and eyes distancing themselves from sobriety, slurred, "Oh, that's nothing."

She remembered shrieking, but it was drowned out by the delighted whoops and guffaws and claps Kyle and Mana let out when Barrett started sharing stories of the times he and Dorothy had experimented out in Messhina Valley, before and after their marriage. She was stuck spending the rest of the night silent, too mortified to have any more drinks, and her ears kept ringing, face burning so much she could've passed out if God was more merciful, while her husband and their friends traded stories of their sexual exploits over clumsy refills of their glasses. It was enough to make her wish she was less capable in holding her drink (she attributed this to her father); if she had been tipsy, at least she might've felt comfortable enough to join in and laugh, instead of wanting to shrivel up in her seat. The only saving grace of that night was that Kyle and Mana woke up the next morning with no recollection of their over-the-table stories, too hungover to remember anything that wasn't pain. _Bless their hearts, the two stooges_, Barrett had snorted.

"_Dorothy_, yoo-hoo! Earth to Dorothy." Dorothy's head jerked out of the memories at Julia waving her hand in front of her face.

"I-I, oh, I-I'm sorry about that, wh-what is it?"

Julia's face turned coy. With a manicured fingertip to the corner of her lips, she giggled, "Oopsie, did we catch you in the middle of naughty thoughts?"

"I-I, n-_no_! Nothing like that!"

Rosalind let out a laugh, bright and radiant under any circumstances. "You didn't answer our first question."

"I... First question?"

She smiled. "About the role play."

Dorothy thought the heat in her cheeks had faded away earlier, but it overtook her again so suddenly, it's like it never left to begin with. Her voice was small, and the only thing she could let out was a barely hearable _oh_.

Her eyes darted back and forth between Rosalind and Julia looking at her expectantly. Dorothy took a slow deep breath, "W-We've, well, n-never really...delved into r-role play before."

They both responded with a gasp, exchanging another glance at each other from the corner of their eyes before breaking into giggles, and Dorothy was slightly amazed at how synchronized they were.

Julia nudged her elbow into Dorothy's arm with a sly, "Is it because you're mostly delving into S&M play?"

"I-" she jumped a little in her seat, "I-I, well..."

"I must say it's a little surprising that you two haven't done role playing," Rosalind hummed thoughtfully, "With your respective occupations, I'd think you would already be acting out school role play."

"I know, right! Come on, Dorothy, I'll even help design you some school uniforms-omigosh," With her voice suddenly dropping to a low whisper, Julia's mouth stopped in the shape of an O before excitedly continuing, "when you guys try out school roleplaying, do you think he'll, like, spank you with a ruler?"

Dorothy would've fell out of her seat, if it weren't for her hands immediately latching onto the edge of the table as soon as her back jerked. "J-_Julia_!" Immediately after the near shriek she let out, she slapped her hands over her mouth and hunched her shoulders together at the thought of anyone outside Julia's room hearing.

"Not to mention with you being a nurse," Rosalind paused for a sip of the tea cooling down, "it opens up the possibility of doctor or patient play."

"_Ooooh_, like with Barrett being your patient and you have to nurse him back to health through his-"

"Y-You _guys_!"

* * *

"Barrett, it's not funny!"

"Actually, it kinda is." When Barrett caught a glimpse of the somewhat intimidating glare his wife was aiming at him, his shoulders stopped shaking enough for him to shake his head, his laughter fading away and leaving a smirk on his face. "Wish I was there, just to see your face during it all."

"You probably would've contributed to it," she dryly responded.

"Hey, I learned from that night at Kyle's, okay," he said with his hands up.

Dorothy, sitting next to him on their bed, crossed her arms and looked away with a small huff, which made him chuckle again. Barrett took his arms, tucked one under her knees and the other around her waist, and lifted her so that she sat across his lap. He nuzzled the side of her head, sniffed at the scent of lavender on her damp hair, as she felt herself weakening before her lips twitched into a smile when he kissed her temple.

His lips shifted to her ear, "Okay, so which do you wanna try then, the ruler or the patient play?"

"Barrett!"

"Hey, I dunno," he grinned at her startled face, and his palm rubbed along her spine. "The patient role play's sounding kinda fun right now."

"I-I-" Dorothy's mouth fell open as she tried to form a response, "n-...not you too."

He casually combed his fingers through her hair, lightly saying. "Think about it, I'd just be laying here, sleeping in bed, when you come in to give me medicine or something." He pulled her closer to him by her waist. "You're deciding whether you should wake me up, when you notice that I have a hard-on through the sheets." Barrett stopped to smile at her, "From thinking about the pretty nurse." He let out a short chuckle at the way her eyes ducked down to her hands folded in her lap before continuing. "And then," he leaned in so that his lips touched her cheek, "you decide to take care of it."

She knew he could feel the bit of warmth sprouting in her face under his lips, and she only silently leaned her head closer, holding back a shiver at the way he chuckled against her skin.

His finger draws circles on the side of her waist as he continued in whispers, "Nuzzling and mouthing at my crotch through my pants like I know you like doing."

Dorothy tucked her lips in her mouth with a muffled whimper because goodness, he was the one wearing reasonably tight-fitting pants to begin with, and the way his erection would look tenting through them, she couldn't deny an appeal to that.

"And in the middle of you going down on me, I wake up," his hand moved up from her waist to cup her breast, and she closed her eyes to hold back a shaky breath at him squeezing a firm nipple between his fingers through her nightgown, "but you don't notice, and I get to watch you."

He took a moment to observe her silence and the shades of red blooming deeper on her face.

"You're getting turned on right now, aren't you." And he laughed at the way she furiously shook her head in response. Barrett lowered his head to her neck, kissed her over and over until tickled laughter bubbled out of her. Her hand grabbed onto his shirt to keep from falling over, and Barrett brought his head up again, his nose brushing over her cheek quickly before his mouth took hers for a long kiss.

He pulled an inch away, said softly, "Okay, next question." He stroked the small of her back. "What do you prefer? Dominating a patient or," his hand held the side of her head as he pulled her close so that his lips were right at her ear, made her tremble down to where she twitched between her thighs with his low voice as he said, "being the one dominated."

She held her arms, her cheeks in flames with her eyes squeezed tight because Barrett was waiting for her to answer and he made it so hard to when he kept lazily kissing her cheek.

"Tough choice?" When she didn't answer, he lightly scoffed under his breath, "Then again, you love getting dommed."

"Oh, stop it!" Dorothy blurted out at him, and when he laughed again, she huffed and turned away, leaning back so that her back was flat against his chest. Her legs were aligned with his, and he made one leg intertwine with hers.

They stayed quiet, Barrett laying his hands over her abdomen, and Dorothy eventually spoke up. "I..."

"Hmm?"

"Would... Well," she absently twiddled her fingers, "w-would the patient, really be in any position to d-...dominate...? I-If they're resting to begin with, I-I mean."

"Dunno, I think the surprise's part of the appeal. Like, you just finished with the oral, ready to get back to work, and then suddenly," his fingers closed around her wrist before he gave it a light tug. Dorothy waited for him to continue, only to gasp when she felt him bite down on her earlobe, the slight growl in his voice in her ear, "I yank you down and put you over my lap for a spanking."

Dorothy immediately bit her lip at that, squeezed her thighs together to hold back a twitching, because suddenly she couldn't help imagining being pulled down over his lap with his hand pulling up the edge of her skirt, squeezing her rear cheeks through thin panties before laying a firm smack over them.

"Damn, you seem like you're already getting off to that."

"N-No, I-I'm," she's cut off when Barrett grabbed the back of her knees and pushed them up against her chest. He snaked a hand down under her underwear, fingers digging inside her to find the collecting wetness.

"Oh, you sure about that?" He smirked against her cheek as she squirmed and mewled. "Not quite what I'm feeling here."

He kept curling his fingers, rubbing them against the walls, and she could feel her insides coiling up tighter, tighter as his thumb ground against her clitoris. "Or would you really prefer letting the patient lay back while you take care of them personally?"

She couldn't give him an answer through the fast, uneven puffs of breath, as he reached his long fingers further, until her voice broke into a sound of desperation when he suddenly yanked his fingers out.

"You're not answering me," he said, quiet and low, wiping off the fluids on the inside of her thighs.

Dorothy took a shuddering breath, breathed out slow, burning from the absence of his fingers right as she was about to reach her peak. She was trying to settle down the rise and fall of her chest, but her breath hitched when Barrett cupped her breasts in his hands with her nipples hard against his palms. She didn't need to look at him to know he was smirking at her. But she certainly wasn't going to just let him get away with this.

She slowly sat up straight, carefully changed her position, and Barrett raised an eyebrow when she sat down, straddling his lap. His eyes held hers for a moment, and he's about to open his mouth, but all that came out instead was a strained groan caught in his throat when she suddenly rocked her hips over him, ground against his crotch, against the bulge beginning to rise. He gritted his teeth, and Dorothy giggled at him, held his head in her hands and kissed him, licked his lips, swayed her hips against him as she kissed him again and again and he pulled her closer.

And when she pulled back to observe him, he's looking at her through half-lidded eyes, murmured, "A fight for control wouldn't be too bad either."

She smiled at him and ran a finger along his collarbone. "Barrett?"

"Yeah?"

"Mmm..." her fingertip stroked his bottom lip, "when would we do it...? It's a little late to change into my uniform tonight."

"And a damn shame it is. But who knows?" the corner of his mouth quirked up with a shrug of his shoulder, "Then again, I think I might be getting a cold."

Her head tilted to the side as she gave him a look. "If you have a real cold, you would be getting the _regular_ treatment."

A snicker broke out of him. "Yeah, I guess hacking and coughing would ruin the mood, huh." Barrett's eyes lit up with a teasing grin, "Would doing it in the clinic help you get into it?"

She couldn't help herself from giggling, and she breathed lightly,"Let's not do that to Ray." She pulled him in to kiss again, long and slow, and his hands settled on her back.

His voice is soft, "Wanna get straight to it, huh."

Dorothy hummed under her breath as her lips grazed over his neck, "It's your fault."

He let out a short laugh. "Okay then." Barrett smiled at her, one hand stroking her hip. "You can top this time."

* * *

end notes: but seriously barrett/dorothy's sex life has so much potential


End file.
